Quetzalcoatl
QuetzalcoatlJim Venkman (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "The Treasure of Sierra Tamale" (1991) (DVD ts. 18:29-18:33). Time Life Entertainment. Jim says: "It's a giant gold statue of Quetzalcoatl, a major ancient god of the Aztecs." is a deity worshiped by the Mexican, Aztec, Toltec, and Mayan cultures. It is said to be a supreme deity sent by the supreme god to rule over Earth. Quetzalcoatl is said to have taken many formsRay Stantz (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "The Treasure of Sierra Tamale" (1991) (DVD ts. 18:34-18:39). Time Life Entertainment. Ray says: "According to the legends, he took many forms. So exactly what the statue looks like is anybody's guess." but is known to manifest in the form of a giant feathered serpent. History While in search of a giant gold statue, the Ghostbusters, Slimer, and Jim Venkman finally found it, said to be worth millions. The artifact would be placed in the ownership of Mexico, but the reward for finding it was fair game. Following the P.K.E. Meter, they discovered they were standing on the statue and found a piece of gold. Upon trying to pry it loose, the statue came to life and was revealed to be Quetzalcoatl, the source of the incredible readings the P.K.E. Meter detected.Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "The Treasure of Sierra Tamale" (1991) (DVD ts. 18:52-18:54). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "I'm getting some incredible readings." The Ghostbusters soon discovered standard Proton Streams were ineffective.Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "The Treasure of Sierra Tamale" (1991) (DVD ts. 19:49-19:51). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "The beams have no effect on him." Egon Spengler realized its only weakness was extreme temperature since serpents were cold-blooded. Hopefully, so would Quetzalcoatl. He gathered the four Proton Packs and created a feedback loop, like the SCEP-TECH if it overloaded, and the controlled Psychomagnotheric vacuum lowered the ambient temperature to freezing.Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "The Treasure of Sierra Tamale" (1991) (DVD ts. 20:26-20:35). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "Precisely. By setting up a feedback loop with our packs as I did with the SCEP-TECH, we should be able to create a controlled psychomagnotheric vacuum and lower the ambient temperature to freezing." Quetzalcoatl was frozen in place allowing the team to flee the temple. Egon deduced when the ice melted, Quetzalcoatl would simply return to its hibernation.Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "The Treasure of Sierra Tamale" (1991) (DVD ts. 21:37-21:41). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "He'll continue sleeping until someone else is foolish enough and greedy enough to awaken him." The team agreed to spread a cover story to dissuade future expeditions. Trivia *Ray refers to Quetzalcoatl as being a shape-shifter, though he is only seen in his feathered serpent form in the episode. It should be noted that Paco, one of the Coatls is able to assume human form, so it may be assumed that Quetzalcoatl can change his appearance, he just chose not to. *Ray estimates Quetzalcoatl to be as big as a mountain.Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "The Treasure of Sierra Tamale" (1991) (DVD ts. 18:56-18:58). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "Whatever it is, it's a lot bigger than the other ones."Ray Stantz (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "The Treasure of Sierra Tamale" (1991) (DVD ts. 20:04-20:07). Time Life Entertainment. Ray says: "That thing's as big as a mountain!" *On page nine of Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #19, Quetzalcoatl makes a non-canon cameo as the form used by Tiamat. Appearances The Real Ghostbusters *"The Treasure of Sierra Tamale" References Gallery Collages GBvsQuetzalcoatlinTreasureofSierraTamaleepisodeCollage.png Primary Canon QuetzalcoatlsTemple.jpg|Temple where Quetzalcoatl slumbers Quetzalcoatl.jpg|Out of Hibernation TheTreasureOfSierraTamale16.jpg Quetzalcoatl04.jpg Quetzalcoatl05.jpg TheTreasureOfSierraTamale18.jpg|Blasted by Ghostbusters Quetzalcoatl06.jpg|Frozen Quetzalcoatl3.jpg|Frozen Secondary Canon QuetzalcoatlIDWV2Issue19-1.jpg|Non-Canon Cameo in Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #19. QuetzalcoatlIDWV2Issue19-2.jpg|Non-Canon Cameo in Volume 2 Issue #19 Category:RGB Characters Category:Legends Category:Deity